Lovikov Ball
Lovikov Balls are items in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. They are red balls with a small yellow logo depicting Russian nesting dolls that are found throughout Santa Destroy. They don't seem to possess any unique characteristics beyond being simple toy balls, but strangely they are highly valued by Randall Lovikov, a local Russian drunk who spends his time at the town's bar plastic model, hence the name "Lovikov" Ball. When Travis Touchdown visits bar plastic model with at least seven Lovikov Balls, Lovikov's interest will be sparked enough to lend his memory towards teaching Touchdown a special technique. There are forty-nine Lovikov Balls scattered throughout Santa Destroy, amounting to a total of seven techniques available to Travis. Some of Lovikov's dialogue refer to souls in relation to the balls and techniques; in fact, each memory corresponds to a member of the killer7 from the game of the same name, with the corresponding technique being one of their abilities. Techniques Technique of Beauty * Memory: Memory of Three * Description: Displays the position of enemies on the mini-map. The Memory of Three corresponds to Garcian Smith, who secretly possessed the Third Eye. The Technique of Beauty refers to Garcian's job as a cleaner, while the ability to see the positions of enemies refers to Garcian's Vision Ring which allowed him to scan for Heaven Smiles. Technique of Love * Memory: Memory of Demon * No More Heroes description: Allows a "Jumping slash" to be performed by shaking the Nunchuk. * Heroes' Paradise description: Become able to perform "Jumping Slash" with the R2 and Triangle buttons (Motion Controller: Shake downward). The Memory of Demon corresponds to Dan Smith, who was nicknamed the Hellion and had a weapon called the Demon Gun. The Technique of Love possibly refers to Dan's bloodlust. The special attack granted might correspond to Dan's "Collateral Shot", which was the main special attack in killer7. Technique of Bizarre * Memory: Memory of Child * No More Heroes description: Allows a "dash" to be performed by pressing the B Button. * Heroes' Paradise description: Become able to perform "Dash" with the Cross button (T button). The Memory of Child corresponds to Con Smith, who, at 14, was the youngest member of the killer7. The ability to dash refers to how Con was also the fastest member, and could activate a special move where he ran even faster. Technique of God * Memory: Memory of Woman * Description: Extends Dark Side Mode time limit. The Memory of Woman corresponds to KAEDE Smith, the only female member of the team during the game. The Technique of God and its ability to extend Dark Side Mode may refer to KAEDE's connection with Mizaru and the strange supernatural techniques they could perform together with KAEDE's blood. Technique of Affinity * Memory: Memory of Mask * Description: Increases the range of your "grab". The Memory of Mask corresponds to MASK de Smith, a masked wrestler. This Technique increases your grab's range because grabbing is what allows Travis to perform wrestling moves. Technique of Mystery * Memory: Memory of Tattoo * Description: Earn bonuses based on your rank. The Memory of Tattoo corresponds to Coyote Smith, who has tattoos on his shoulders. Earning bonus money refers to Coyote's job as a thief. Technique of Crazy Awesomeness * Memory: Memory of White * No More Heroes description: Allows a "jumping down attack" to be performed. * Heroes' Paradise description: Become able to perform a "Jump Down Attack" on fallen enemies from afar. The Memory of White corresponds to Kevin Smith, an albino. Trivia * The Lovikov Balls are a reference to the Dragon Balls from the manga and anime franchise of the same name, as evidenced by the fact that seven are required to choose a reward, and the game's instruction manual refers to them as being part of a wish-granting dragon. * 49 - 7 x 7 - is also the number of predictions that Miss Jacob would have to make to bring about the Last Shot Smile. Category:Items in No More Heroes